The Best Bounty Yet
by Tom Felton Lover999
Summary: Alexis Clearwater was the youngest Syndicate ever. What happens when Spike sees her bounty? He wants to know why she left. He wants to know if she was in a relationship with Vicious. Mostly, Spike just really wanted to know who Alexis really is. Will he fall in love with her finally? Or will she break his heart like Julia?
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

"Any good bounties?" Spike asked plopping down on the old couch. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette. He placed it in his mouth and pulled out his lighter, he paused and looked at Jet, who had still not answered him. "Yeah. This chick by the name of Alexis Clearwater." Spike shot up from the couch and pushed Jet out of his pathway. Jet grumbled to himself and got up brushing himself. Was it really who he thought it was?

Spike stared at the image in front of him and felt a familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach. So, she was alive after all? "You know her?" Spike didn't say anything just lit his cigarette and waved Jet away from him. Jet growled and stormed off towards the kitchen, he knew better when Spike needed to be left alone. He stared at the image of the young women in front of him. She was twenty-four. Her hair was still the jet black, but now it had teal highlights in it. Her electric blue eyes still took his breath away. And that smirk. How could he forget that smirk?

He pulled up her file and rolled his eyes when he saw 'dangerous'. Of course, she was dangerous. She was an ex Syndicate. She must have quit after he had left. She was still a teenager when Spike quit. He dubbed out his cigarette and just stared at the computer screen for the longest time. He had tried so many times to talk her out of staying in the Syndicate, but you could never tell Alexis anything.

_Gunshots echoed throughout the whole building. Groans and cries were in the air as Spike dived behind a wall gripping onto his bleeding shoulder. He leaned against the wall and took a deep breath dropping his gun onto the ground. He needed to reload, but his world around him was starting to blur. The building was starting to break apart into pieces, if he passed out now… He would be buried in rubble. _

_He felt a small hand rest on his shoulder and glanced around to see Alexis. "Dammit Spike! I told you not to wonder off!" She knelt down next to him and pulled her book bag off her back. A bullet flew just above their head and Alexis began to fire back. He heard a grunt and knew she had made a direct hit. _

"_I didn't have a choice! Julia told…" Alexis shot him a look and pulled out a bandage wrapping up his shoulder. He knew she hated Julia for some odd reason, maybe Alexis was jealous. He wasn't quite sure, but Julia also didn't seem to like her either. "Easy Lex!" Spike groaned as she pulled the bandage as tight as possible. _

"_She is poison to you, Spike! I wish you would get that through your head." She paused and stared at him for a long time. She shook her head and mumbled to herself. She finished bandaging up his arm and reloaded her gun. She handed him ammo and glanced around the corner. "This place is coming down. Literally. Can you walk?" She fired from behind the wall and held her hand out to him. He took her small and smooth hand into his; she pulled him up easily and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. She dodged around the corner and began firing her gun like it was nothing. She hit every target she aimed for and Spike couldn't help, but grin as she shoved him into the elevator. _

"_You know I like a woman, who can handle a gun." She rolled her eyes and her lips turned into a smirk. She was gorgeous and she knew that. She didn't have the same sexiness as Julia, but she had her own sexiness. Spike loved it, but couldn't make himself give Alexis a chance. He loved Julia. The elevator door opened and Julia stood there tapping her foot. "Clearwater, I sent you for him an hour ago. What took you so long?" _

"_Be happy I got him here alive. Try to remember I'm eighteen." She hissed bumping shoulders with Julia. Julia rolled her eyes and walked towards Spike. She helped him off the elevator and Spike watched as Vicious grabbed Alexis' arm pulling her to a stop. Alexis mumbled something to him and Vicious smirked. She yanked her arm away from him and walked off. Vicious checked to see if Julia was looking and smacked Alexis on the ass. _

"So, who is she?" Jet asked plopping down and stealing a cig from Spike. "She was only eighteen when she joined us." Spike mumbled mostly to himself. She was one of a kind. She was a firecracker. "Shit. She was in the Syndicate?!" Spike nodded weakly before scrolling down to see what else he wanted to know about Alexis. "And she was eighteen! She must have been incredible."

"She was the best."

"Is she going to be hard to catch? She has a mighty big bounty on her head." Jet said leaning over Spike shoulder and got a better look at Alexis Clearwater. When Spike didn't speak, Jet began to get worry. They hadn't eaten in two days and this girl had a big bounty. They would have food for a month and plenty left over. "We are going after her, right?"

Spike chuckled and flicked the screen. "She has already killed two bounty hunters. You tell me if she'll be easy to catch or not." Jet's jaw dropped and looked at Spike, who seemed please to come across her picture. "She's quite a looker, Spike."

"Yeah, she is very beautiful." Spike stood up and let Jet take his spot. He poured himself a drink and watched as Jet read over her file. Her image was completely burned into his head. Alexis Clearwater was a hard person to forget. She was like Julia. She was a complex character. Spike didn't know anything about her. He just knew her age, looks, and a little bit of her background story. Vicious knew everything about her and at one point; Spike thought maybe they were together. Julia had also thought that maybe Vicious was sleeping with Alexis, but if he was… It wasn't Alexis' decision.

"I know where she is. Shall we take a trip to Mars?" Spike said draining the rest of his drink. He dropped his shot glass onto the table and placed his hands deep into his pocket. Jet turned in his seat and raised an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yeah. I need to see her."

And that was the truth. He didn't want to capture her. He wanted to see what made her leave the Syndicate. She seemed to be so in love with it and then she just left just like that.

He wanted to know the real Alexis Clearwater.


	2. Chapter 2: Alexis Clearwater

Spike jumped out of the Bebop and placed his hands deep in his pockets. Beside him, Jet pulled out a cigarette placing it between his lips. Spike sighed, "She will find us." He walked on while Jet stared after him. He was wondering what this girl was all about. She seemed to have Spike in a sort of trace. Jet hasn't seen anyone have that effect on his friend since Julia. They spilt up and Jet didn't understand why Spike kept saying, "She'll find us."

Mars was completely empty; no one was on the street. How were we supposed to find this girl? As Jet was walking down the street, he walked by an alleyway, but this alleyway wasn't empty. He stopped and saw a cloak figure walking towards him. He called out to the cloak figure and they stopped slowly lifting their head. Those eyes. He knew those eyes.

"Are you Alexis Clearwater?" She dropped her hood and Jet held in a gasp. It was her for sure. He has never seen such a beautiful women in his life. Her black hair was pulled up in a bun and her teal highlights were seen. She had a lip piercing and her lips formed into a smirk. "Who's asking?"

"The names Jet Black." She smirk grew on her face and she placed her hand on her hip. "Ah, a bounty hunter. You should've known better, I killed the last two." She reached behind her back and in a blink of an eye; Spike jumped down from the building and shoved Alexis up against a wall. The dagger she had in her hand dropped to the floor and Jet pulled out his gun ready to shoot if he had too. Spike had his entire body pinned against Alexis and not once did her smirk fall off her pretty face.

"Really, Lex? You're going to kill my buddy with the dagger I got you for your nineteenth birthday? Tisk, tisk." He said smiling as she rolled her eyes. "I forgot that you were a bounty hunter now, Spike."

"I didn't come here to capture you. I came to talk to an old friend." She chuckled and kneed him in the stomach. She grabbed his arm flinging him like he was a sack of flour. Spike landed with a thud at Jet's feet, Jet was so shocked he didn't even fire his gun. How did a girl that was only 5'3" over take Spike?!

"I don't like being lied too, Spike. Oh and Jet, you might want to keep your dog on a tighter leash." She chuckled and gave a waved before she jumped on a dumpster climbing up onto a building's roof. Spike grunted and stood up rubbing his arm. "I'll see ya later." He jumped up and dashed out of the alleyway. Did she really think she could outrun Spike Spiegel?

Alexis bit down on her lip to keep the tears from falling. She was ready to see Spike after all these years. She still hadn't forgiven him. Now he was a bounty hunter, she knew that all he was seeing was that pretty bounty on her head. She have had over a dozen bounty hunters come over her and she wasn't about to lose now. She was jumping from building to building, and as she was about to jump to the third one, she felt herself being tackled to the ground of the roof of the building.

She looked up at the mismatched eyes of Spike Spiegel. "Shit." She muttered taking a deep breath. "Really? I know you too well, Alexis." Spike breathed out. "Get off and I won't run" She hissed nudging him gently off of her. He stood up and held out his hand for her, but she pushed his hand to the side. He smirked and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

"Since when did you stop carrying guns? They were always your favorite." She rolled her eyes and snatched a cigarette from the pack. She lit it up and closed her eyes leaning back. "I needed money." She pulled her cloak off and that's when Spike let his eyes run across her body. She was wearing tight black pants with black boots that went up to her knee. She was wearing a long sleeve purple shirt with a black jacket over it. She never had a nice body, she always looked like she needed to grow into it, but by God, and she sure had grown into it. She had curves in all the right places and she really did grow into her chest.

"So, what do you want?" She snapped plopping down on the edge of the building. "I wanted to see you."

"That's bullshit." She said chuckling and taking another drag from her cigarette. He rolled his eyes and leaned against the chimney. "So, you quit? When?" He asked with his cig hanging from his lips.

"About four months after you left." Her voice dropped. Sadness was slowly starting to etch itself way across her beautiful face. She flicked her cigarette off the building and leaned back resting her palms behind her. "Vicious kicked me out actually. He was sure that I knew exactly where you went." She sighed and pulled down the collar of her shirt. She had scars all over her neck. Some were deep and Spike growled, those marks had to be from Vicious' sword.

"He thought he could kill me. Got me a couple times in the gut, that's when I played dead. He ran off with Julia. That's the last time I saw them… Well at least I thought. I started dating this guy, Rich. He was about ten years older than I was. Apparently Julia saw me out with Rich and told Vicious. The next day, I found Rich dead on my kitchen floor. His head was barely on." Spike stared at her. He was waiting to see if tears would fall from her eyes, but he knew better. He only saw Alexis cry once and that's when she thought he had died.

"I should've been there for you." He whispered walking towards her. He sat down and handed her another cigarette. She snatched it up and placed it in her mouth. She lit it and blew smoke out through her nose. Spike smiled, he was always amazed how she was able to smoke like a man. She was extremely tomboyish. She wasn't the one to put on a dress and skip around. "You couldn't protect me. You and I both know Julia had it out for me."

She blew out a circle from her mouth and turned towards him with a smirk on her face. A gush of wind flew past us and clumps of her hair fell out of her elegant bun. "Did you ever wonder why I was in the Syndicate?" Spike raised an eyebrow. It was like she was reading my mind.

"Vicious killed my father. I was an orphan. When someone offers you a shit ton of money and a place to stay, you take it without thinking twice." She stood up and brushed her hair behind her ears. She held out her hand, "Do you and your bud have a place to stay? Or are you planning on leaving soon?" He chuckled, she really did know him.

He took her hand, "We do need a place to stay."


	3. Chapter 3: Rooming with Alexis

"And here's the guest room. Sorry, you'll have to share a bed or sleep on the floor." Alexis said leaning against the door. Spike stared at Jet, who glanced back over at Alexis. She chuckled and left the room closing the door behind her. Spike dropped down on the bed and rested his arms behind his head. Jet glanced at the door and stared down at Spike. "Are you going to tell me you aren't going to go romance her or something?" Jet hissed pointing towards the door. Spike rolled his eyes and pulled out his carton of cigarettes, "Alexis isn't dumb. She doesn't fall for my normal flirting."

They stayed quiet for a good twenty minutes while Jet made up his bed on the floor. Jet couldn't stand the silence anymore and spoke up, "Has she always kicked ass?" He plopped down on his bed and pulled out a cigarette. Spike sat up and rested his head on his hand. He tried thinking of all their past battles and couldn't think of any time. She was always the one who was patching them up while she had barely any marks on her. But there were this one time that he would never forget, he was so sure she was going to die. He had even told her goodbye.

"There was this one time…"

"_Where is she?" Vicious yelled over the gunfire. He turned around the corner and fired two rounds. Spike saw Julia climbing up the wall and disappearing. Where was she going? She just left just them. He stared at the wall that she had just climbed over and was hoping that Vicious told her to leave. He didn't want to believe that she would just leave without trying to help finish this. "Spike!" Spike turned his attention back to Vicious and shrugged. He shot down two men and couldn't get the image of Julia limping away out of his head. He was worried about her. Julia was a good fighter, but she wasn't that good. "This isn't like her! She is always with us." Vicious ducked down as Spike shot another two men. _

"_She's a smart girl. Alexis is probably fine." At least he hoped she was. "Find her! Now!" Vicious screamed. Spike nodded and took off running. He ran and called out to her, but he couldn't find her. He was about to give up and retreat when he heard a groan under some rubble. He rushed over to it and began to throw the rubble to the side. _

"_Alexis!" Spike lifted up her head and she let out a scream. "What hurts?" Spike asked. He was starting to panic; he has never seen her, this injured ever. She lifted up her left arm and pulled up her ripped up shirt. Spike wince when he saw a bullet wound by her left hip, she also had two ribs sticking out of her skin. There was no way she hadn't raptured a lung or some important organ. She was in horrible shape. "What happened?" He wiped the blood off her chin. _

"_This guy. He rushed me and I easily got him off of me, but what I didn't know was that he had rigged a bomb. He was trying to get away. But I blocked his path…" She began coughing and crying. Spike was scared. He pulled out his phone and dialed Vicious' number. He quickly told Vicious where they were and to hurry. "The explosion went off and this wall fell on me." She whispered gesturing to the rubble around her. _

"_He said, 'You're that green headed guy's girl. Won't he be sad to find your body?' That's when he shot me; well I got him in the head." She chuckled and nodded over to a body that was ten feet away from them. "I didn't have the heart to tell him he had the wrong girl." She weakly smiled up at him and he felt his heart break. He leaned down and rested his forehead against hers. He closed his eyes to keep from crying. She was dying. They both knew that. The blood on her chin was from her coughing. She had internal bleeding. "Stay with me, Lex." He whispered kissing her forehead. _

"_You know I'm not going to make it, Spike." He stared down at her and shook his head. He stroked her cheek and smiled down at her. It was a gesture that they both knew meant goodbye. _

"How did she survive?" Jet whispered blowing out smoke from his mouth. Spike shrugged, "Her nickname was Cat." Jet raised an eyebrow. Spike had given her that nickname. She had always called him dog. She moved like a cat, she was able to jump and climb just about anything. That's probably how she survived, she had eight lives left. Spike stood up and stretched. He wanted to talk to her. If she was asleep, he was going to wake her up and talk to her. There was just so many memories that didn't make sense to him and he wanted to figure it all out. He strolled out of the guest bedroom and saw her sitting on her busted up couch reading a thick book. She had an unlit cig hanging from her lips and her lighter was resting in her left hand as she held the book.

She looked like she had gotten so into the book, she forgot what she was doing. Spike found that sexy. "I see you are still the bookworm." He plopped down beside her and turned on her T.V. She closed the book and finally lit her cigarette. She propped her feet up on the coffee table and leaned back. "Books are just so much better than people. I like the feeling of escaping the world." She muttered picking up her book again.

_**Howdy ya'll! Today's bounty is the girl no one can catch!**_

Alexis looked up and smirked as an image of her popped up on the T.V. He glanced her over and saw that she actually looked excited to see her face on the screen.

_**Alexis Clearwater! She has already killed two bounty hunters, so watch out! This little beauty can kick some booty!**_

"This show is ridiculous." She said chuckling and opening her book back up. Spike turned down the volume and watched as her eyes read over the material in front of her. "Why don't you have a boyfriend?" He blurted out. She looked up and smirked. She pulled her cigarette out of her mouth and tapped it on the ash tray. "Well when your last boyfriend got murdered in your kitchen… You kind of give up." She smirked and placed her cigarette back in her mouth.

Spike looked her over and wondered how guys weren't lining up to take her out or to bang her. "You keep checking me out today. You know I don't have blonde hair, right." He winced when she brought up Julia. She noticed and her face softened. "Sorry." She muttered before dubbing out her cigarette. "It's fine. I'm over her." He lied.

"You are such a bad liar. I have tried searching for her, you know."

"You hated Julia." She closed her book and placed it on the coffee table. "I was doing it for you, idiot. I'm going to bed." She stood up and paused. She leaned down and placed a soft, gentle kiss on his cheek. He tried to hide the blush that was creeping up his neck. "It's good to see you, Dog."

He grinned at his nickname and watched as she walked away. "It's always good to see you walk away, Cat"

"Still the pervert, eh?" She threw him a wink and walked into her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4: She wants Vicious Dead

Spike stood up and stretched. His stomach grumbled and he walked out to search the cabinets for any source of food. When he saw that all the cabinets were empty, he frowned. He heard a door opened behind him and turned around. His jaw almost hit the floor. "Don't worry; I got us some breakfast from the diner down the street." She placed the two bags of food on her kitchen table. She was in sports bra with sweats on. Her hair was up in a messy bun and her cheeks were flush. "I always take a morning run. I have to stay looking fit." She winked at him and began to pull out plates.

It was like Jet had smelled the food and drifted slowly into the room. Alexis chuckled and handed him a plate of waffles and a glass of orange juice. Jet snatched it from her and plopped down in a chair at the kitchen table. Spike took his plate from her and sat down while she got her plate ready. She finally came and sat down with a smirk on her face. "I got a question for you, Alexis." Jet said with a mouthful of waffles.

Alexis had a look of disgust written all over her face. "Um sure."

"Do you think Vicious is still alive?" Spike froze and glanced at Alexis, whose hand tightened around her fork. "I'm not sure. Probably, I want to know. I want to be the one that kills him." Spike shoved a piece of waffle into his mouth. Jet raised an eyebrow and glanced over at Spike, who shook his head to tell Jet to drop it. Alexis didn't look like she really wanted to talk about it. She ate about three more bits before she gently placed her fork down. Spike looked up and saw the twinkle that she used to have in her eyes died. Her eyes were always lit up and full of life when he used to know her. Now he wasn't too sure if he really did know her.

"Spike?" He looked up into her eyes and sighed. "I want you to help me hunt him down. He has destroyed my life sinc…" She looked down at her food and rubbed her hand over her face. Jet glanced over at her and then back at Spike. "I just want him dead." She whispered not even glancing up at Spike. Spike watched her as she stood up quickly taking her plate to the sink. She walked quickly to her room and slammed the door without speaking a single word.

"Vicious has an effect on her doesn't he?" Jet muttered cutting up his last waffle. Spike pushed his empty plate away and pulled out a cigarette. "He always has." He muttered lighting his cigarette. Alexis wasn't one to listen at all to anyone. But Vicious would always be able to talk her into doing whatever he wanted. It wasn't like she was afraid of him or anything, but she wasn't afraid of anyone, it was more like she felt she had to. Like she owed him or something.

That terrified Spike, Alexis was a strong woman, but Vicious seemed to always talk her into anything. Did he ever talk her into getting into bed with him? "You are going to find out, aren't you?" Jet said picking up his plate and Spike's.

Spike ran water over his plate and rested up against the sink. "You know me well." Spike said chuckling. Jet rolled his eyes and glanced over at Alexis' closed bedroom door. "Man, listen, if she wants to go after Vicious…you can't help her. He almost killed you last time. This is her fight not yours. And beside you said you killed him, right?" Spike stared at Alexis' door and wondered if she knew about his and Vicious last fight. Did she know that he was alive? Spike barely made it out alive if Faye hadn't come, he would have been. Faye stayed long enough to make sure he was going to live and then she was off. He hasn't heard from her since.

And he didn't want to. It infuriated him that she just left. He knew she was in love with him, but he could never return the feelings. He even told her that. She was a beautiful woman, but she was too much to handle. And beside Julia always had his heart and in a way so did Alexis. He pushed himself off the counter and strolled over to her door.

He didn't even knock. She never did. He pushed open the door to see a messy dark room. The walls were blank and her bed was unmade. She was lying on her back tossing her dagger into the wall across from her bed. She hit the same spot on the wall over and over again. The wall was slowly chipping away, but she didn't stop. Spike could tell she has done that a lot since she moved in. "You're not going to get your deposit back." He chuckled and closed the door lightly behind him

"I don't rent. I own." She muttered tossing the dagger even harder into the wall. "Impressive." He muttered placing his hands deep in his pockets. He walked slowly over to her bed and sat down. She didn't move she just threw her dagger harder and harder.

"I'm chop full of surprises." She grunted sitting up. Her dagger was sticking out of the wall while she stared at it. "You think Vicious is still alive." He said bluntly. She didn't flinch; she made no signs of movement at all. She just took a deep breath. "I know about Julia dying. I know about the final showdown between you and Vicious." She stood up and yanked her dagger out of the wall. She threw it at the opposite wall and grinned when it stuck.

"The Syndicate is rebuilding itself. They have been recruiting. I have seen Vicious' right hand men going around spreading their 'good' name. Vicious isn't dead, just like you aren't. That purple headed girl saved you, huh? Who is she?" Spike looked up and saw a hint of jealously written over her face. He didn't even want to know how she found this entire thing out. He had learned a long time ago not to question her on how she found things out. She was better than the whole damn police department.

"Her name is Faye Valentine." Just mentioning her name made him furious, she raised a thin eyebrow and plopped down. "Ex-girlfriend?" She sat down in her armchair and crossed her legs. That's when Spike noticed that she had changed into black shorts. He ran his eyes over her muscular legs. Damn, she really grew up.

"Hell no. An ex-fellow bounty hunter." He laid back and rested his arms behind his head. She snorted, "She was very beautiful." He raised an eyebrow and she smirked. She shook her head; he rolled his eyes and chuckled. She was never going to tell him how she knew all of this, so he was just going to go with it.

"First blonde and then purple, you don't really have a type of girl you go after huh?"

"Faye wasn't a girl I would be interested in. She was in love with me though." He looked at her as her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. She smirked and shook her head. "I know how she feels then." Spike sat up quickly and was about to ask what did she mean when she interrupted him. "I need to see Vicious. I need to teach him a few lessons of my own."

"I don't want to see him again and I doubt he's alive. I made sure I ended his life last time." She shot up from her chair and got in his face. She propped herself up with her arms that were on either sides of his hips. "You help me or I do it on my own." She hissed.

He has never had such an urge to kiss a woman than right now. Alexis looked absolutely mouthwatering right now and it was driving him insane. He bit down on his lip and he knew fully well he would not be able to tell Alexis Clearwater no.


	5. Chapter 5: Vicious is Alive

"Where are we going exactly?" Spike asked as she led him down an empty alleyway. He couldn't help, but stare at her ass that looked great in her leather pants. She turned around and slammed him up against the wall. She brushed her finger across her lips and motioned for him to stay behind. He stayed in the shadows has she rested up against the opposite wall with a cigarette in her mouth. She was holding a little brown baggy, soon a short figured appeared. She let out a low whistle and the figured glopped over to her. It was a man that had to be at least a foot shorter than her. He went to snatch the bag from her hands and she placed her boot on his chest moving him gently away from her. She still had her arms crossed over her chest with her cig hanging loosely from her lips.

"Y-you promised!" He yelled, his voice cracked and he was rubbing his hands together in a nervous fashion. "Spill it or you get nothing." She hissed. He looked up and down the alleyway. Spike knelt down so he wouldn't be seen and scooted closer to the scene. "All I know is that his people are signing people in to the Syndicate." He reached out for the baggy and she smacked his hand away. "How many people, Frank?"

"About 20 a day. Vicious hasn't been spotted since his fight with Spike." Spike's eyes widen, how was it possible that they were hiring about 20 a day. The Syndicate wasn't as well known anymore and people feared them. "Your name has been brought up many times." Alexis raised her eyebrow and pushed herself off the wall. Her sudden movement caused Frank to jump back and coward in fear.

"What was said?" She hissed. Alexis never liked to hear that she was being talked about. Spike wasn't sure if it was paranoid or if she just wished people would say things to her face. "They want to use Spike as bait. They know you aren't dead. They want you dead and since Julia died, they know you would go save Spike." She looked down at the ground. Her hand gripped around the baggy tightly and she looked up. She tossed him the baggy and he screamed in glee.

"Keep me posted now get out of here." She hissed. He took off running with the baggy clutched in his hands. Spike stood up and walked over to her. She was staring at the ground, so Spike placed his finger underneath her chin lifting her head up to look at him. Her jaw was tight. She was angry. "Get out of here." She whispered.

"What are you talking about?" He asked gently. He knew very well what she was talking about. She wanted him to get out of town. "Leave with Jet on that bounty. I don't want your help anymore." She pushed his hand away and stepped back.

"I'm not leaving, Alexis." And he meant it. He knew she was just trying to protect him, but she needed protection right now and he wasn't about to leave her alone just like that. "He's building up an army for a reason. I'm not going to leave you alone just because you told me to. You know I don't listen well, Al." Her face didn't break into a grin or anything. If anything she looked angrier than before.

"Like you have said before. He almost killed you last time. Get out of town. I don't need your help." She backed away from him and took off down the alleyway. The only sound he could hear was the heels of her boots hitting the ground as she ran. Spike punched the wall in frustration and decided not to follow her this time.

000

"Man, shouldn't you listen to her!" Jet asked packing his bags. Spike looked at the unmade bed and smirked, "She knows I'm not going to listen. I don't even know why she tried." Spike reached into his pocket to pull out his carton of cigarettes. He didn't feel it and felt around in his other pockets to make sure he didn't put it in another one. He knew he had brought a brand new pack of cigarettes this morning with money he borrowed from Jet. "Did you take my carton?" Jet looked up and shook his head.

"But I did see Alexis walking around with a pack that looked just like yours this morning." Jet's grin widen as Spike jumped up racing into Alexis room. He pulled open the door and right away saw an empty box of his carton sitting on her dresser. He growled and snatched it up. A piece of paper fell out of the carton. He knelt down and slowly picked it up.

_**I know you too well, Spike. I need you to act like you are leaving with Jet. I know that Frank is going to run back and tell the Syndicate that you were hiding in the shadows. Just make sure it looked like you left. Hide out in my attic till I get home. DO NOT COME LOOKING FOR ME!**_

_**I know what I'm doing.**_

_**Forever yours,**_

_**Alexis Clearwater. **_

"Sneaky little bitch. She better not have given that idiot my cigarettes." He muttered folding up the letter and placing it in his back pocket. He left her room and quickly back up his bag. Jet didn't ask what he was doing, Spike just handed him the letter from Alexis and Jet grinned. He didn't saw another word. Neither of them knew if they were being watched right now, so it would be better if they just didn't speak.

Soon they were walking to the Bebop and Spike was trying to figure out in his head how he was going to sneak back to Alexis' house without being spotted. He dropped his bag on the floor of the bebop and tapped his foot. Jet disappeared for a good five minutes before reappearing with a box. He handed him a bracelet and Spike placed it on his left wrist. Jet smirked and handed Spike a mirrored.

His green spikey hair had disappeared and now he had a shaved head. His mismatch eyes turn bright blue and he was even tanner than he has ever been. He looked like dropped about two inches. "What the hell is this shit?"

"The cops use it to go undercover. As long as you are wearing it, you will have this appearance. Here are some clothes. You can leave when it gets dark in an hour." Spike smirked and began to dig through the box of clothes. He picked out the best clothes that would match his appearance, which was a black polo with baggy jeans. He kept his boots on and packed his blue suit into his suitcase. He leaned against the wall of the bebop and watched as the sun set. Once the sun had fully gone down, he said his goodbyes to Jet. He dropped down from the bebop and strolled back towards Alexis' house. He made sure he took different paths and would check over his shoulders every other step. He went in through the window of Alexis' room.

She still wasn't home. He walked into the hallway and found the entrance of the attic. He was actually going to listen to her this time. He pulled the stairs down and began his way up. He flicked on the lights and grinned at what he saw. Alexis had gotten a giant fan and placed it up here. She had made up a bed and a table. On the table were a letter and two brand new cartons of cigarettes. He pulled up the stairs and turned on the fan, the room was already starting to feel like a oven. He plopped down on his bed and picked up the letter.

_**Spike,**_

_**Sorry I had to swipe your last carton. Frank wanted some weed, so I brought some and rolled them up in those cigarettes. So, here are two new cartons. Say in the attic till I come up there. I won't be too late. Just taking care of some shit, if I'm not home by one in the morning… Better start looking for my body. **_

Spike stared at the last line of the letter and felt his heart drop. He glanced at his watch that was on his wrist and saw it was eight p.m. He picked up a carton of cigarettes and tore it open. He popped one into his mouth and lit it. She didn't have to do that. She didn't even have to make up the attic for him. She was too amazing for words. Julia would never do anything like this for him. At that moment, Spike knew he was totally over Julia and the new girl in his path was none other than Alexis.

He couldn't help it, she was just too perfect. She was beyond beautiful. She was the opposite of Julia and she always had a bit of his heart. Alexis was his first love even before Julia, but she had turned him down once. He tried to kiss her and she turned her head. That's when he moved onto Julia. That was the worst mistake he has ever made. He heard a door slam downstairs and saw that he still had his bracelet on his wrist. He pulled it off and stood up as he saw the attic door slowly open.

He walked over and saw Alexis dragging herself up the stairs. "Shit!" Spike jogged down three steps and scooped her up in his arms. "Pull the stairs up." She gasped out. Spike placed her down on his bed and pulled the stairs back up like she asked. He rushed back over to her and looked her over. Her lip was busted and her forehead was cup open. Her shirt was torn and her pants had rips in them. He saw blood along her side and quickly pulled off his shirt placing it on her side. He saw that the button on her pants was missing and she had bruises on her wrist.

"What happened, Al?" Spike finally gasped out. "This guy I know still works for Vicious. I went to him to see what he could tell me… He was drunk and his buddies said I was asking too many questions. They jumped me." She whispered wincing as Spike put pressure on her side.

"Did one of them rape you?" Spike growled. She shook her head, "I broke his neck before he got around to it." Spike smiled and brushed a piece of her hair out of her face. "What I did find out was that Vicious really is alive." She whispered leaning her head against his hand. He froze up not really knowing what to do and brush his fingertips against her skin.

"You are still going after him?"

"You know it, babe." She whispered. She sat up and held his shirt against her body tightly. "I'm going to stitch myself up and take a shower. Get some rest, Dog." She leaned down and kissed Spike lightly on the cheek before leaving the attic. He stared at the entrance of the attic for the longest time and that's when he promised himself that he would give Alexis whatever she wanted.


	6. Chapter 6: Alexis isn't a Treat?

_**Hey, my lovely readers!**_

_**Thank you for reading my story. Keep the reviews coming! They help me come up with ideas. So put some of your ideas for this story in the reviews. Let me know what you want to read!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Tom Felton Lover999**_

_**000**_

Spike followed closely to Alexis has she held onto him for support. He had tried to get her to stay at home and rest, but she refused. She said she wasn't going to let him out of her sight. "Where are we going?" Spike asked as she stopped in front of a large brick wall. "Up there." She whispered pointing up.

"How are you going to get up there?" He asked gently. The last thing he needed or wanted was for Alexis to snap at him. She walked over to a drain and began to climb it with ease. Spike quickly followed behind her and was surprise at how well she moved when she was so injured. She knelt behind a wall and glanced down at the Syndicate headquarters. "Perfect view." He muttered knelling down beside her.

He glanced down at his wrist and was glad that he had placed the bracelet back on. If they were found out it was truly him, he would have been taken and he knew Alexis couldn't save him in her condition. "What do you have floating around in that head of yours?" Spike asked pulling out a cigarette. She smirked and leaned forward resting her elbows on the wall in front of her. "You see that smoke stack? Right in the middle of the building?" Spike narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"The temperate is being to get cooler and I know for a fact that place doesn't have heating. You know how Vicious hated the cold. If he's anywhere, that's where he is." She said handing him her purple lighter. She flicked it on and he ran his cigarette over it. He took a drag before handing it over to Alexis. She took a puff before handing it back to him. Spike wasn't one to share a good cigarette, but Alexis looked like she really needed it.

"Now, the question is how do we get him out of there." Spike muttered. "Exactly. It won't be easy. He's weak and Vicious still wants people to think he's dead. He wants to form a little pity party." He glanced over at Alexis as her eyes scanned across the headquarters. He didn't know how long he was watching her, but then she finally caught him. Spike blushed and looked away quickly. He wanted to know what was going on in her head. She wasn't going to tell him till the last minute though.

"_Alexis! Will you stop for a second?" Spike yelled running after her. She shook her head and peeked around the corner firing two rounds. He heard a grunt and she took off around the corner again. He raced after her and wondered if she was even thinking clearly. "We can't stop, okay. I have a plan just stay close to me." She hissed jumping onto a rail and racing up it with ease. Spike growled and began running up the stairs trying to keep up with her. She jumped from the rail onto the landing and began her attack on two men. _

"_Go down that hallway and to the left! Get Julia and the others then get the hell out of here!" She ducked and threw a kick at one of the men sending him flying over the rail. Three more men rushed her and she easily shot two down. "I said go!" Spike back away and ran down the hallway. _

_Alexis rolled over the top of one of the men and kicked another across the jaw. He fell on the ground and Alexis grinned. Only one more to go then she could get the hell out of here. She turned to fire her last bullet when a small knife lodged itself into her left shoulder. She grunted and stumbled backwards yanking the knife out of her shoulder. Blood began to pour from her shoulder. "Duck!" Alexis didn't have to be told twice and dropped down onto the ground. A gun shot filled the room and the man dropped dead. _

_Spike rushed over to her and rolled her over. "I thought I told you to go." _

"_I did. I let Julia handle the rest. You can't always fight these battles yourself." Spike scooped her up in her arms and she rested her head against his shoulder. _

"We need to go. I'm starving." Alexis muttered, breaking Spike out of his flashback. She crawled away from the wall and Spike followed her when she froze. She ran her finger over her lips and listened closely. He didn't hear anything, but Alexis heard something. She did have also perfect hearing. She quickly crawled back over to the wall and peeked over. She waved him over and he glanced over. It was two men arguing with one another.

"He's being a pain in the ass. He wants to go out in public to let everyone know he's still alive. He isn't afraid of Alexis. He says she isn't a threat." Before Spike could blink, Alexis jumped down in front of the men knocking one on his back. She grabbed the other one by the collar and slammed him up against the wall. The other man began to sit up and that's when Spike jumped down placing his foot on his chest. "Not uh. You shouldn't move." Spike said waving his gun in the air.

"Do you know who I am?" She hissed slamming the man's head back. "Alexis Clearwater" He muttered gritted his teeth. Spike noticed blood leaking from the back of the man's head. "Are you afraid of me?!" She yelled through clenched teeth. Spike hasn't seen her this angry in a long time and he forgot how funny it was. She made grown men shake in their boots and by the look on her face, she clearly enjoyed every minute of it.

The man didn't answer and that caused Alexis to knee him in the groin. "Man it's okay. She scares me too." Spike said chuckling. The man slowly nodded and Alexis grinned. "What's your name?"

"Markus."

"Markus, where is Vicious?" She narrowed her eyes and he looked away from her. She growled and pulled out her dagger placing it to his throat. He whimpered and looked at the man that Spike had pinned. "In the center of headquarters, but that's all I can say!"

"So, he doesn't think I'm a threat?" He nodded quickly and Spike raised an eyebrow. She looked over her shoulder at Spike and locked eyes with him. "I think we should send him a message." Spike smirked and shot the man he had pinned in the thigh. Alexis stabbed the Markus in the hip area and he dropped down to the ground. Both of them were screaming in pain and Spike heard a group of people rushing towards them.

"Tell Vicious, Alexis is back!" Alexis yelled as Spike dragged her away. They ran down an alleyway and Alexis gasped stopping. She grabbed her side and leaned over gasping for air. Spike knew she had to have bruise or broken some ribs yesterday and all the activity today must have messed with them. Spike heard heavy footsteps towards them and picked her up. He took every single back alleyway till they got back to her house.

He placed her on the couch and rushed to the kitchen to grab the first-aid kit. He unbuttoned her shirt and pulled it half way off. He froze when he saw that her bra was almost see-through with black lace around the edges of it. He shook his head and looked down to see the right side of her was completely bruised. He grabbed an ice pack and placed it lightly on her side. She winced, but slowly relaxed finally opening her eyes.

"I should've warned you about the bra." She muttered laughing lightly. Spike blushed and kept his eyes down. "Uh it's fine."

"I got the matching panties on with it." She smirked. Spike glanced up at her and smiled. She was such a tease and he loved it. "Perhaps when you are better you can model for me."

"I plan on it." She smiled and closed her eyes again. Spike checked to make sure she really was resting before he finally took a good look at her chest. What? He was a guy. And when a beautiful woman is laying in a sexy bra right in front of you, it's hard not to look. Spike chuckled and reached over to his wrist pulling off the bracelet.


	7. Chapter 7: Alexis' True Feelings

"No, let me scout it out. You are still healing and last night really put a stress on it." Spike said pushing Alexis back onto the couch. He handed her a cup of soup and knelt down in front her. His bracelet was lying on the coffee table and he didn't know if he wanted to go as himself this time. He wanted Vicious to know he was alive and he wasn't going to back down. She looked over his face and knew he wasn't going to let her get up. She sighed, "If you go undercover. You have two hours. I'll come looking after that." Spike didn't argue, he just slipped on his bracelet and looked his new disguise over in the mirror. As much as he wanted to go out as himself, he knew Alexis knew what she was talking about and he wasn't about to break her trust. He needed her as much as she needed him.

Spike placed his Jericho in the ban of his pants before walking back over to Alexis. He placed another one of his guns on the coffee table and smiled at her. "Since you don't have any of your old ones… Jet gave me this extra one. You are pretty handy with that dagger but you are even better with a loaded gun in your hands." He brushed a piece of hair out of her face and leaned down, before he knew what he was doing he brushed his lips across hers quickly. He leaned back and saw how big her eyes were. He blushed and muttered that he would be back later. He quickly left.

Alexis ran her fingers over her lips and smirked. "Take that Julia." She pulled herself up and glanced over at the gun that was sitting on the coffee table. She picked it up and ran her fingers across the metal. It has been some time since she has held a gun. She didn't realize how much she actually missed it. She placed it back on the table and laid back down. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that he had actually kissed her. She has only had three guys kiss her in her entire life. Vicious being one of them, he had used her to make Julia jealous. He knew Julia and Spike were sleeping together.

Because she told him.

She was the one that saw them the first time. She was the one that got her heart broken and who did she run to… Vicious. Who was her first kiss and first lover? Vicious. When all she ever wanted was Spike. He knew that and still he went after Julia, who was with Vicious.

"_Alexis!" She turned around to see Spike dashing down her stairs as he pulled up his pants and buttoning them as he ran. He was still shirtless and Alexis could see the red lipstick of Julia all over her neck. She felt sick. How could he do this to her? Sure, they weren't dating, but he knew of her feelings. She told him not even twelve hours ago. He had smiled and hugged her. Now, she found them in bed together. "What?!" She yelled whipped around and pushed his arm off of her. _

"_Let me talk! Listen." He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look at him. Spike's heart stopped when he saw a look of disgust all over her face. He knew that Julia and Alexis didn't get along, but he never realized how bad it was. "Things got out of hand. I can't undo that and I wouldn't want to." She jerked her head back and pushed his hands off of her. _

"_You shouldn't have let them get out of hand, Spike! That's Vicious' girlfriend and you just banged her. I poured my heart out to you and you pull this shit. How dare you?!" She slapped him across the face and Spike caught her hand as she went for another blow. She poured his heart out to him…? He thought back to when she came up to him after the meeting. She told him how much she loved him… He thought she meant as friends. But as he watched the tears leak from her eyes, he saw how much she actually cared. How could he be so stupid? He released her wrist and she stepped away from him. _

"_Do what you want" She hissed. She turned quickly and left Spike standing there. She walked as quickly as she could with her tears blurring her vision. She made it out of building and ran into someone. She looked up and saw Vicious staring down at her. "Alexis?" _

_Before she could control her mouth, she spat out the words that she was planning on keeping a secret. "He slept with her!" Vicious took a step back from her and sighed. "I knew something like this would happen. I'm sorry he hurt you." He slowly made his way towards her and wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace. _

"_We can get back at them." Alexis tensed up. "You owe me Alexis. Do as I say." He kissed her roughly on the lips and she knew to accept it, so she kissed right back. _

She opened her eyes as the sound of the front door opened. She glanced at the clock and she saw it was right on two hours. "You know I always keep my promise." Spike whispered pulling off the bracelet. She tightly nodded the flashback as still in her mind and she couldn't past through it. She kept her mouth shut so she wouldn't mouth off at him. "Let me get some food into me and I'll tell you everything." He smiled and walked past the coffee table. He frowned when he saw the soup was untouched. He looked her over and saw how pale she was.

He didn't know whether to ask her what was wrong or leave it alone. He knew better than she pull it out of her, but there was just something telling him to just ask her. To show her how much he cared for her well being.

"What is wrong?" She looked up at him and smiled, "Did you ever wonder about me and Vicious?" He slowly nodded and sat down on the edge of the couch watching her every movement. He knew she would talk eventually, he just had to wait it out. Alexis could never hold onto a secret for very long and now she was finally talking. She was either terrified of talking about it or she felt ashamed of it. He knew Alexis, she never was ashamed of anything. She did things for a reason and she would never be ashamed of something she did.

"He wanted Julia to get jealous of me and him, so we became fuck buddies so to speak." Her voice was harsh and she was glaring down at the ground. Yeah, she was not ashamed. She was scared on what Vicious would do to her. There was no telling what he did to her when she wasn't up to fooling around.

"You don't have to talk about it." Spike spoke up quickly. He could see the anger filling up in her eyes and he knew she would break at any second. He couldn't handle seeing her cry. He just couldn't. He patted her on the knee. He stood up and gathered up his food eating it slowly. He watched her as she watched the T.V. but she wasn't really paying attention. Her eyes were dull, she was day dreaming. She wasn't in this world anymore.


	8. Chapter 8: Strike One

Spike woke up early the next morning and climbed down from his attic room to see a very empty apartment. He searched for Alexis in her room and he even searched around for a good ten minutes to see if she had even left a note. He stopped his searched when he saw in the trash can, her used bloody bandages. "Shit!" He raced back up to his room and quickly grabbed his bracelet off the table beside his bed. He pulled it up and glanced at himself in the mirror to make sure it was indeed not him. He grabbed his Jericho and began loading it when he heard the front door slam shut. He raced downstairs with his gun cocked and ready to go. He peeked around into the living room and saw a hooded figure. "Chill out, it's just me." Alexis turned around and pulled her hood. She was soaking wet and her hair was plastered to her head.

But the thing that worried him the most was the fact that her eyes were blood shot. He slowly brought down her gun and pulled back the sleeves on her jacket. Her wrist were purple, he slowly looked up back at her face and saw a hand print across her left cheek. "Who did this to you?" Spike asked, his voice cracking ever so slightly. Someone had put their hands on her and she couldn't fight back. Alexis was not weak, so it must have been someone who could've easily over powered her.

"Vicious. He's out again and causing riots. It's really bad out there. He's recruiting anyone who he can get his hands on… I don't know what he's planning, but it's not good. He wants me alive for a reason because he could've easily killed me right then and there", Alexis said pulling off her jacket and tossing it onto the couch. He saw her in her normal workout outfit and knew she wasn't going around looking for trouble. She was trying to rebuild her strength by working out. She wouldn't dare go near his place in her condition. She wasn't done, she had something already brewing in her head and Vicious attacking her today just made her even angrier. That was Vicious mistake.

"He knows you're alive. There is no need for that bracelet. He's after me not you. He said he can easily kill you, but I was another story. I should've just sent you with Jet", she muttered plopping down on the couch. Spike eyed her as she stared at the wall. He noticed the butt of the gun he gave her sticking out of the ban of her pants.

Spike walked quickly over to the coffee table that was in front of the couch and sat down on it facing her. "Tell me everything."

_Alexis pulled on her jacket and stepped outside. She knew she should've left a note for Spike, but she just wanted to take a little run to clear her mind. All she kept thinking about was how Vicious used her repeatedly against Julia. He would make sure Julia caught us having sex at least once a week. It didn't even seem to faze her the least. She felt something wet hit her head and stopped running. She looked up into the black morning sky and watched as the cloud exploded bring down a downpour. She smiled and kept running with her hood down. She enjoyed the water hitting her in the face as she ran. It was refreshing. _

_She was almost at the end of the town when she felt arms reached around her. She struggled against the person and felt then shove the gun that she was carrying into her stomach. She relaxed and was dragged into an empty alleyway. She was roughly shoved up against the wall with their hand still plastered over her mouth. The person pulled down their hood and all she saw was long hair. _

_Vicious slowly released his hand from her mouth, but kept a firm hand on the gun. "Hello Alexis. I heard you are injuring my men and you also sent a little message my way, didn't you?" _

"_I assume you have gotten it", she hissed glaring at the man in front of her. "You assumed correctly. Now what is this I hear you shacking up with Spike Spiegel, now come on Alexis, you know he will do nothing but hurt you." She struggled against him and that's when he grabbed her by the wrist holding her tightly in place. _

"_Jealous!" She spat out. "Not in the least bit. I have had you." _

_Before she could even force herself to keep her mouth shut, "Well, let me say, Vicious. Spike is a lot better in bed than you will ever be. No wonder Julia left you." That's when Vicious released one of her hands and backed hand her across her left cheek. She gasped and kicked him away from her. He stumbled backwards and she pulled out the gun that was in the ban of her pants. She cocked it and raised an eyebrow. _

"_You and I both know that is true. Now do you really want to test my aim? It's been awhile since I have shot. You would be the perfect target." Vicious shook his head with a giant smirk on his face. _

"_Still feisty as ever", Vicious said smirking. He backed away from her and dashed down the alleyway. _

Spike slowly released the tension in his back as she went over the details. So, she really was sleeping with Vicious. Was she just doing it because he was forcing her or did she really actually enjoy it? Spike slowly glanced up and saw her fist clenched on her lap. "Did he force himself on you?"

She finally tore her eyes away from the wall and stared at him. Spike saw how glassy her eyes looked from the tears she was holding back. She would never let them fall. She wouldn't allow Spike to see her break down. "When?"

"Anytime", Spike hissed. He really didn't want to discuss this, but he wanted to know. He knew if her answer was yes then he would have a even better reason to kill him. "Not today", she muttered.

"Then when?"

"Whenever I said no", she whispered slowly looking up at him. She looked like a scared child that just wanted to be held. He got up from the coffee table and sat next to her on the couch. He pulled the gun away from her and placed it on the coffee table. He slowly gathered her up in his arms and rubbed her back gently. She stayed tense the whole time and she didn't even break like most girls would if their friend held them when they were upset.

No, she held it all in.

Alexis wasn't a normal girl. She ran off of her anger and he knew better than to question her anymore.


	9. Chapter 9: I Like it Rough

"_Alexis! Stop!" Vicious was screaming at the top of his lungs. But Alexis wasn't listening, she was dodging bullets and firing back without blinking an eye. She was being reckless and Spike had no idea why. She was never like this, but today she just rolled out of bed with red eyes. She wasn't thinking straight. She jumped on a garage can and flipped over two men. She snapped one of their necks and the other one was able to lodge a bullet in her arm. She screamed and turned around firing two bullets into his head. _

_Vicious gritted his teeth together and stormed over to her. "When I say stop you stop!" He screamed in her face. She didn't even flinch; she just looked down at her arm and shrug. "I just took down all of them single handily. You should be thanking me. Now if you don't mind, Spike, hand me something to cover this." Spike jumped to life and grabbed her book bag off her back searching through it. He found a towel and ripped it in half. He wrapped it tightly around her upper arm and sighed. Vicious threw his hands up in the air and muttered to himself. _

"_I'm sorry, I couldn't hear that." Alexis snapped wincing as Spike moved her arm. "You are unbearable you know that. Absolutely insane." He scoffed pulling out his phone and dialing a number. "You know you like it, Vicious." He froze and looked down at her with wide eyes. A blush creped across his cheeks and Spike just shook his head. There was no way there as anything between Alexis and Vicious, he wouldn't do that to Julia. Even though Julia was cheating on Vicious with Spike, he didn't believe Vicious even knew about them unless Alexis had blabbed. _

_She wouldn't do that. Right?_

"_What are you staring at, Dog?" Alexis hissed shoving him hard in the shoulder. He didn't even realize he was staring at Alexis. Vicious was talking on the phone and was glaring at Spike. He looked jealous, but why would he be? _

"_Sorry, Cat, just daydreaming. I'll stich you up when we get back." He pulled himself up and held out a hand for Alexis to take. She pushed his hand to the side and got up easily. She leaned against the wall holding tightly onto her arm. _

"_Let's go." Vicious hissed placing his phone back in his pocket. _

_000_

"That's all that happened?" Spike asked as Alexis handed him his breakfast. "I have told you the story a thousand times. I'm not hiding anything." She hissed slamming down her orange juice onto the table. Spike wanted to believe her, he really did, but she held the fact that she was fucking Vicious for years. He wanted to make sure he attacked her yesterday that she was telling him everything. He didn't know whether she was protecting Vicious to a certain extent.

"I know I know. I'm sorry." He saw the anger flare up in her eyes and he didn't want to be behind her fury. She got up suddenly and he couldn't help but flinch. Alexis was always very hard to read. He didn't know what she was going to do next. She walked over to the couch and picked up a stack of paper. She slammed it down on the table and walked calmly over to refill her coffee cup. Spike eyed it before he finally picked it up. He flipped through it and looked up at Alexis, who was leaning casually against the counter.

"These are profiles."

"Of people he just recruited."

"Um how the hell did you get this?" Spike grinned and began reading over the first profile. He was amazed; this was going to help them greatly. They needed to know who they were up against and this was going to help them greatly. "Dog, you know I know a lot of people." She smirked and poured him some more coffee.

"Cat, who did you have to kill to get this?" He asked holding up the stack of papers. She shrugged, "Who said I killed anyone?" Spike raised an eyebrow and she crumbled. "Well not killed more like severely injured and may or may not be in the ICU at this very moment."

"Well at least you didn't kill him." Spike chuckled and flipped over the page to read the next one. She cleared the table quickly and walked behind him. She draped her arms around his neck and rests her head right next to him. He could feel her hot breath on his ear and it was taking all his strength not to attack her right there. "Who said it was a him?" She breathed huskily in his ear.

He chuckled, "You are making it really hard to think clearly right now, Cat." She rested her hand on his chest and he placed the stack of papers down in front of him. He really wanted to see where this was going. Hopefully he was going to enjoy it. But he never knew with Alexis.

"What do you mean, Spike?" She asked, he couldn't see her face, but he just knew she had a giant smirk on her face. He decided he was going to be completely honest with her. He was tired of all this sexual tension. "Well when a gorgeous girl is leaning into with her boobs firmly pressed into my back… One tends to get excited." She drummed her fingers across his chest and pressed herself harder into him.

"When's the last time you had sex, Spike?" He was thrown off by that question, but answered it anyways. "Not since Julia. You?" She tensed up and he turned around in his chair. "Oh."

"Yeah, so I suppose we both made mistakes on whom we slept with." She whispered her nose was a mere inch or two from his face. "Do you think it would be a mistake if we slept together?" He asked gently, he had no idea how she would react like that. Alexis was a gorgeous girl, she always has been and he was just too wrapped up in Julia to take action. He really wished he did when he had the chance. Alexis was perfect. He used to think Julia was, but now he was seeing Alexis in a totally different light. A light he wished he would have seen earlier. It would have saved him a lot of heart ache and who knew, if he had actually listened to his heart the first time… He and Alexis could've been married by now. Maybe even have a kid.

She smirked, "I don't think so. I mean the sexual tension would really die down."

He ran his hand up her arm and looked into her eyes, "I don't want to hurt you though." She smiled and brought his face in closer to her. "Don't worry, I enjoy it rough." His eyes widen and he chuckled.

"That's not what I meant." He muttered into her lips. She pulled back slightly and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "If you do, I'll just kill you. Deal?" Spike nodded quickly and crashed his lips into hers. He wasn't going to hurt her or at least he was going to try not to.


	10. Chapter 10: A Brother

Spike slowly opened his eyes and glanced to his left at the alarm clock that was on the table. It was seven at night; he tried moving his other arm and felt someone beside. He smiled and lolled his head over to rest on hers. She was lying on her back with the covers barely covering her chest. She had a smirk on her face and Spike knew that it wasn't a mistake sleeping with her. He felt even closer to her now than he ever has before. "I can't sleep when you are staring", she muttered cracking one eye open.

"Sorry, can't help it. It's not every day you wake up and don't regret going to bed with someone." She rolled her eyes and smacked him on the shoulder. He chuckled and leaned down kissing her on the forehead. "We have work to do, don't we?" She asked kicking the sheets off her and standing up.

"What are we going to do exactly?" Spike got up and began searching around for his boxers. "That list I gave you. Well we are going to do some blackmail." She pulled on a dress and grabbed a black leather jacket. "Get dressed; we will leave in twenty minutes." She walked into the bathroom and Spike quickly threw on some clothes. He didn't know what she had planned. He grabbed the stack of papers and began to slowly memorize it. He looked over each little detail. He memorized each face and even all their background information. And there was just one guy that really stood out.

A boy by the name Isaac Moore, and the he reason his information stood out the most was his age. He was young just like Alexis was when she joined. He stared at his picture for such a long time and that's when it clicked in Spike's head that this kid looked a lot like Alexis. Spike heard the door open and he glanced up to see Alexis checking herself out in the full length mirror. "Ah good, I see you figured out who we are seeing today!" She took the paper from him and overlooked it.

Spike didn't know either or not to bring up what was bouncing around in his head, but before he could think through it clearly, he just blurted it out. "He looks a lot like you. Did you have a brother?"

Alexis laughed and handed the paper back to him, "No! I was an only child when my parents died." He decided not to question it further. She grabbed her purse and grabbed her dagger, "Ready?"

Spike raised an eyebrow and looked her over. She looked like she tried to look as sexy as possible for this guy. He knew what she was doing, but it still pissed him off regardless. "I know where he is. Let's go." Spike just nodded and stood up following her out the door.

000

Spike leaned against the wall of an alley way while Alexis stood across from him. "What time is he coming out of his girlfriend's house?" He asked nodding his head towards the brown house. "Whenever he is done banging her" She said, she was playing around with the blade of her dagger. Spike chuckled and looked up to see the boy walking out of the house. "Snatch him, love" Alexis patted him on the chest and Spike grinned. That shouldn't be a problem for him. He was Spike Spiegel after all. Alexis watched as he walked over to Isaac and wrapped a strong arm around his shoulder tugging him towards the alleyway. His other arm was directed towards Isaac's lower stomach and that's when Alexis noticed his Jericho shoved into the kid's stomach.

He shoved him into the alleyway and Alexis grabbed him gently by the arm. "Tisk tisk, hasn't Vicious taught you anything. You could have easily overpowered Spike; you are a lot bigger than him" Alexis pushed him up lightly against the brick wall and grinned up at him. As much as she hated to admit, Spike wasn't wrong. Isaac did look a lot like her.

"You're Spike Spiegel. And you're Alexis Clearwater! You do realize you two have a large bounty on your head by Vicious." He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper. Alexis snatched it from him and unfolded it. "These pictures are clearly not our best." Spike said glancing down at the paper in her hands. She shrugged and handed it back to Isaac.

"Tell us everything you know." Isaac snorted and glanced down the alleyway. "Not likely."

"What makes you think I won't go in there and shoot your girlfriend to death?" Alexis' voice was thick and if Spike didn't know her as well as he did, he would have been shaking in his boots. Isaac just smirked, he didn't even flinch at her icy words. "That's not my girlfriend", he said leaning back and crossing his arms over his chest. "She's just a fuck buddy. No attachments"

Spike looked over at Alexis and she snatched Spike's Jericho out of his hands. Without a single word, she walked towards the edge of the alleyway and fired one bullet at the top window. The glass of the window shattered and a high pitch scream was heard. She whipped around and stared at Isaac. His eyes were wide and he looked up at Spike like he was begging for his help.

"So, she could or could not be dead right now? I can go check on her… But seeing how you aren't being helpful. I'm not too sure I want to help. I might just go make sure she's dead!" She hissed shoving the Jericho back into Spike's hands. Spike flinched and stared down at the young boy in front of him. He was shivering ever so lightly, but not so bad that you could see. No, he was doing a good job at hiding it.

He was good at hiding his fear.

Just like Alexis.

"I'll tell you everything, but there is also something else you need to know." Alexis smirked and looked up at Spike in victory. Spike's stomach dropped. This was not going to be good. "What is it?"

"I'm your brother." Alexis' smirk quickly fell off her face and she raised an eyebrow. That wasn't just the only secret he had up his sleeve. "And those people Vicious killed… Weren't your real parents." Alexis' eyes widen for just a brief second before she took a step back. She looked over Isaac and then took a long deep breath.

"Tell Spike everything you know. I'm going to check on her."


End file.
